Norbert Rye
Norbert Rye is the manager of the rodo and the main antagonist in the movie Flicka. History Norbert is at the farm the next day and Rob trys to sell him some horses, Norbert says no cuse he douse not need any mor horses unless they happen to have mustangs and then comments "more loco the better" Rob then protests that he dous not want any mustangs around his quarter horses and Norbert then says that if their were a heard of mustangs in the area he would buy them all but Rob says if their were a herd of horses around their land he would be ruinded but Nell gets him to calm down. Afterwords the head master at the boarding school sends a letter to Nell and she gives the letter to Rob he asks whar Katy is and is told that she took one of their horses out for a ride. Rob then sells Flicka to the rodeo, leaving Katy devastated. Both Nell and Howard are furious at Rob about making the decision without including them. Seeing his sister heartbroken over losing her beloved horse, Howard finally stands up to his father and says that he does not want the ranch and that he wants to take the scolershipe. His mother Nell asks why he did not tell them that before and he says that its because running the ranch is what they wanted him to do, he then tells them that Katy wants the ranch and that he wants no part of it. The family becomes even more divided when Rob refuses to take Flicka back. Howard and Nell refuse to help Rob with the ranch. At the rodeo, Howard and Katy (disguised as a cowboy) enter the competition that Flicka is being used in, hoping to get the horse back. while entering Norbert walks in but Howard turns his head so Norbert dous not see him. While getting ready Norbert comes around and both Katy and Howard turn around so he dous not see them but he most likly got a glimps. While going to the wild horse race Norbert lets Rob and Nell know that their son is in the compotition. Not realizing who she is at first, the frightened mare runs from Katy until the girl calls her name. Rob, however, catches onto his daughter's plan and tries to intervene. Katy freezes at the sight of her father, but Howard boosts his sister onto the mare's back and lets the two escape. Back at the rodeo, the family reconciles Norbert tells tham that the search and rescue team lost the trail and most likley wont be able to pick it up until daylight. Rob tells Norbert to give him a horse and Nell says 2 horses, he tells them that they need to calm down but Nell says that they are not going to calm down until Katy was found. Howard says that she would go home, his mother tells him not in the mountains in the dark but he says that he is talking about Flicka and that the mustang will bring Katy home and that their mountains are her home to and they begin searching for Katy as a fierce thunderstorm moves in. Trivia